Blood Promise
by smanderz
Summary: My version of blood promise. What if committing suicide could save someone's life and sanity? -you all know i mean by someone if you read Shadow Kissed- contains SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Author here, this is my first Fanfiction and I am not so sure it is good, but everyone who has read my OWN stuff (cuz i've written my own 123pg story) says I'm good. I hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave comments and reviews :] thanks. **

I set off to kill the man I loved. I didn't know where to go at first, but after thinking about it I decided to go to Spokane. While in Spokane I looked around everywhere. There were definitely signs of Strigoi in the tunnels that Mason, Mia, and Eddie had found. Thinking about Mason made me sad, but I was happy that he had moved on to a better place. I wished Dimitri could do the same. It hurt to think about Dimitri, I knew I truly didn't want him to go to a better place because I didn't want him to die at all I felt selfish, but now that he was Strigoi it was my secret promise to him that I would kill him so he would not have to live his worst nightmare.

"Oh, my love, you have come to see me haven't you?" I heard a voice behind me ring through the tunnels that I had been wondering aimlessly through for two days. I froze and spun to face the voice that was all too familiar.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

He froze for seconds and I thought I saw a flash of compassion on my face before it vanished and became rage, "You have come here to kill me, have you not?" he asked, a slight Russian accent.

I opened my mouth, but now words came out. My vision was blurring and as I put one hand to my cheek to wipe my flowing tears I held my stake in the other. My tears had slowed so I opened my mouth again, "Dimitri, I made you a promise when you were dhampir. I made you a promise that said I would kill you if you turned Strigoi." My voice shook from passion and feeling and I tried to hide it.

"But my love I am no longer Strigoi, I have no desire to die either," he said moving out of the shadows. There was a smirk on his face and his eyes glittered with the color.

'Color,' I thought, 'His eyes have color?' That didn't make sense if he was Strigoi then he would have red eyes and, wait, he said that he was no longer Strigoi. I gasped, "Why haven't you come home then?" I asked.

He walked closer to me, "I have been afraid that no one would accept me, I am not the same as I once was. I know terrible, horrible things that you nor any other moroi, dhampir, or human could understand. I've felt pain beyond feeling," he whispered and there was a surprising amount of emotion in his voice. I walked closer.

"Dimitri, what happened?" I asked standing nearly ten feet from him.

He laughed with no amusement, "As you know, my worst nightmare was turning Strigoi. Even when I was Strigoi I felt that I was living my nightmares. I felt alone and I had a blood lust that consumed me and I had hatred. Lots and lots of hatred," he looked away from me silent tears rolling down his face.

My tears had returned, "Dimitri, what happened?" I repeated walking closer. We were now five feet apart.

"I talked to other Strigoi, no one felt the same as I did. They all laughed and told me that I could commit suicide, if I wanted," he grimaced and took a step away from me.

Hurt rushed over me, he was walking away from me, "Don't" I whispered, pleading.

He hesitated, "Let me finish, I committed suicide by going to the St. Vladimir's Academy and standing at the border until someone saw me," his voice shook, but he continued. "Valilisa saw me first, she cried out to Christian and Eddie who were with her. Christian and Eddie froze, shocked and then rushed over to me. Christian burned me," he shook and no more words came out.

I walked towards him and he retreated more, trying to get a hold of himself, "Rose, let me finish," he warned sounding like his old self, I paused hearing that voice made me feel emotion that I hadn't felt since I had seen Blondie sink his teeth into Dimitri.

Dimitri continued with his story, "Pain spread through me at this distracting me from Eddie, Eddie," he said and began to shake. I knew what was coming and couldn't help it as I let out a sob. Dimitri continued, "Eddie took his stake and drove it through my heart, it burned and stung with unimaginable pain and then everything went black."

"Dimitri," I cried and ran towards him, I didn't care about his story anymore. I saw the pain in his face and the heard the shaking in his voice, "Dimitri, I'm so sorry," I sobbed as I reached him and wrapped my arms around his neck and let tears fall onto the shoulder of his dark grey shirt.

He hesitantly put his arms around me, holding me close. After awhile he chuckled softly, "Rose, I told you to let me finish my story."

I grinned, "You can finish now, if you'd like," I said.

He shook his head exasperated and held me tighter, "I will," he said and continued, "I am guessing it had been only minutes when I had awaken from death because I was still in the same spot I had been, but there were no scars on my body. My Molnija marks are the only ones that remain," he added.

I put my hand on the back of his neck where the Molnija marks would be and let him continue, "I got up and ran, I didn't know what had happened or where I was going, but I knew I couldn't stay there. It was too dangerous. I figured I should go to Spokane so I hitch-hiked here and spent three hours looking for something, not knowing what. That is until I found you," he finished and kissed me making me go on tiptoes as he quickly pulled back.

"Dimitri," I whispered and grabbed his hand, "It's time to go back to the Academy for good."

Dimitri frowned, "Rose you accept me, but no one else does. No one else will care, you've seen what they do to Christian and that's only because of his family. Rose I was a strigoi and I am not sure how I am a dhampir again. I, I don't think they will let me back in," he whispered and silent tears fled down his cheek.

"Of course they will," I said my temper flaring, "You're a miracle and we will make them believe that."

He grinned widely, "I see you're still stubborn," he remarked.

"You've only been gone a few days," I said simply, truly it had been only a few days, although it felt like years.

"Very true, my Roza," he said then kissed me softly. We let the kiss build until it was passionate, very passionate. Grinning I leaned back first.

He frowned and leaned forward for more, "No," I said still grinning, "Look where we are."

He glanced around the tunnels and frowned deeper, clearly thinking what I was, that this was no place to bring up feeling that could lead to sex. We were in tunnels.

He grabbed my hand and smiled, I got a warm sensation throughout my whole body and felt an unexplainable love for Dimitri as he whisked me out of the tunnels and back up to ground levels.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri and I were at the bus station in Spokane waiting for the bus to Missouli. It was supposed to be here in ten minutes and we had waited for three hours. I had my stuff and the money Adrian had lent me in the duffel bad on the other side of Dimitri. I was lying down on a bench with my head in his lap. I guess I dozed off because before I knew it I was in a dream.

I had a red dress on that showed a little too much cleavage for my taste and went halfway down my thighs, I sighed. This was Christian's dream not mine. "Hello, little Dhampir," he grinned at me.

"Hi, Adrian, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, according to Lissa, Christian, and Eddie, Dimitri was killed yesterday and then he disappeared minutes later when they had gone to tell someone," he spoke softly, trying to let the information sink in, he looked away.

"Adrian," I said, smiling ruefully, "I know, actually he's with me right now and I would like to go back to him because my bus will be here soon. I am going to Missouli and then hitchhike back to the Academy you'll know what happens soon enough."

Adrian just stared at me befuddled, as my dream faded and I heard Dimitri's voice telling me he could see the bus coming. I sat up and said, "Well, I guess our entrance won't be unexpected."

Dimitri looked at me questioningly and I sighed, "Adrian decided to pop into my dreams and let me know you were killed," I said a smile touching my lips.

Dimitri chuckled, "And?" he asked.

"Well, I told him that you were with me and that I knew. Oh, and I told him that I was about to get on a bus going to Missouli which we were going to hitchhike from there to the Academy," I grinned and took Dimitri's hand as we hurried onto the bus.

Once inside, he stared at me, "Why do you keep smiling like that?" he asked confused as to why I had a big grin on my face since talking to Adrian. I frowned and looked away, not wanting to admit to the childish reasons of my grin. My grin was there because I had finally known something that Adrian hadn't.

Dimitri took my chin in his hand and said, "Rose, what's going on?" I think I saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes, which made me giggle. I leaned in and kissed him.

"No worries, comrade," I said, "It's something very immature that you would not approve of, so I think I will keep it to myself."

Dimitri glared at me jokingly, "Now you must tell me," he said in a fake-strict voice.

I sighed, playing the teenager who was getting in trouble, "Fine, I was happy that I knew something Adrian didn't for once," I said truthfully.

Dimitri flat out laughed and messed up my hair with one hand, "Roza," he murmured and kissed me softly, quickly pulling away. I was so happy, that for once I didn't pay attention to anything that was happening around me. I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder and closed my eyes waiting until we could get off the bus.

I felt Dimitri nudge me and then whisper, "Rose, were here in Missouli," he sounded strict, so I quickly jumped up and looked into his eyes. I saw hidden fear, if anyone else would have looked at him they would have seen an angry hard face that they didn't want to mess with, but I saw fear.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as we walked off the bus. I saw a dark blue FX Ford, pull up to the curb. It had darkly tinted windows and was the most beautiful sports car I had ever seen. It was about seven o' clock at night and I wondered why this thing was on in Missouli.

I grinned widely and ruefully as Lissa jumped out of the car and ran to me embracing me fiercely in a hug. "Hi," she whispered. I felt powerful emotions of relief flood through me from our bond and I felt dizzy. I swayed backwards from Lissa's weight as well as her emotions and I felt a strong hand go on my shoulder, Dimitri's. I smiled up at him.

"Hi," I said back to Lissa, "How have things been going at the Academy?" I asked.

Lissa ignored my question as she stared up at Dimitri. His aftershave was strong and he looked like a god. I sighed, so happy that he was mine. Lissa was still staring at him and emotions of fear and confusion went through her. I reluctantly let go of Dimitri's hand and his gaze turned towards me, I shrugged my shoulders at him with a grin as I laced my fingers through Lissas'.

Lissa looked at me still confused, but no longer scared, she knew I would never put her in danger. I smiled, "So where's Adrian and Christian and Eddie, because if they're not here I'll beat their-" I got cut off as Adrian, Eddie, and Christian walked up.

"I'm right here," Eddie, said, "No way would I let her leave my sight off the Academy."

I grinned, "Just making sure," I told him. He grinned back and Christian went up behind Lissa and snaked his arms around her torso. I let her hands go and leaned back hugged Eddie.

"Long time no see, Rose," he said his voice getting hard, "Where the hell have you been, and why the hell did you leave your charge?" he asked knowing the answers already.

"You know, I had to find him," I nudged Dimitri and smiled.

Eddie looked up at him, "I don't how you're still alive nonetheless not Strigoi, but whatever. If it means Rose is happy and looking after Lissa again, I'm all for it." He sounded older and more mature as well as I probably did it had been only five days since I had been gone, but I'm sure that things had changed since the attack of the Strigoi.

Dimitri smiled genuinely, "I'm glad to bring Rose back to her duty and have her be happy," he said.

Eddie laughed, "Good to have you back, Guardian Belikov," he said.

"Good to be back," he grimaced probably remembering how he had gotten back. I shook my head not wanting to think about him dying twice over. It was just not the time.

"No hard feelings?" Christian asked looking concerned that since he had helped kill Stirgoi-Dimitri. I looked to Eddie who also had a look of concern on his face.

"None at all," Dimitri said grinning openly.

I laughed, "Okay now where is that conniving jerk, Adrian?" I asked, knowing that he had been the one to let them know I was coming.

Eddie and Christian cracked up as Lissa frowned, "You should be nicer to him, you know, he's not all that bad," she said.

Christian stopped laughing, but was still grinning since he had the most composure out of him and Eddie I asked him, "Okay, but where is he?"

"Well that was why we were laughing, you see..." he broke out in laughter again not able to tell me that what was going on. I rolled my eyes and looked to Lissa who was doing the same.

"Liss?" I asked.

"Well, I guess after you talked to him in a dream, he ran out of his room screaming bloody murder that Dimitri was alive and with you and coming back to the Academy. You could say Kirova got a bit mad and he wasn't allowed to come down here with us," she said grinning.

Dimitri and I laughed and shook our heads as the boys started laughing harder. "Mad?" they asked together.

Then Eddie who was back to being a Guardian and had sobered up said, "She was furious, she screamed at him for over two hours, just about how irresponsible he is and now he has to have three guardians with him at all times so he doesn't go off the campus. It's hilarious," he said grinning.

Dimitri was grinning, "Well then I guess we should get back because I am most positive Headmistress Kirova will be quite angry with Rose," he said.

They laughed again and I grimaced, knowing he was right. Dimitri would get off the hook because he had been turned to Strigoi while helping the school, but I would be in deep trouble because I had left to search for a certain Strigoi and had not even graduated yet. I sighed this was going to be one long day –or human night-.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked to car and Eddie got in the back seat while Christian got in the driver's seat and Lissa in the middle of the backseat. I grimaced they were separating me and Dimitri, his face mirrored mine and I glanced up at him he kissed my cheek then got in the front as I sat next to Lissa with a slam of the car door.

Lissa looked befuddled to my attitude and she put her hand over mine and said into my mind, 'Why are you so mad, Rose?'

I laughed and turned my head to press my lips up against her ear and then without barely any air I whispered as quietly as possible, "Because I wanted to sit next to Dimitri." Understanding filled Lissa and she smiled and squeezed my hand.

'I haven't told anyone', she thought, 'Not Christian, not Adrian, not Eddie, no one.'

I smiled, "Thanks, Liss," I said forgetting to be quiet. Eddie looked at us and Dimitri turned in his seat.

"For what?" Christian asked curiously.

I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid, "Um, for still being there for me even though I was extremely mean and rude and disrespectful to her when I left," I smiled apologetically being truthful, but not telling them what we had been talking about.

Lissa grinned, "I'll always be there for you, Rose, just like you will for me," she said. Pain twisted inside of me as I realized I hadn't been there for her. I frowned.

"But I wasn't," I whispered and then more loudly, "But I will do everything I can to make it up." Smiling widely I took her hand and squeezed it as we pulled up to the front of the Academy.

I took a deep breath and jumped out of the car. I wanted to take Dimitri's hand, but knew that if I did everyone would find out our secret. I sighed, why was life so complicating. A guardian rushed up and got in the car and drove it away. While I saw Adrian jumping up and down while three guardians watched him closely and had their hands on him, keeping him back.

I laughed, "Now there's a sight you don't see every day," I whispered to Lissa. She giggled.

"Your right about that," she said.

We walked slowly, to mess with Adrian, over to the border of the school and then rushed through it at the last minute. We were all giggling as Adrian ran over and hugged me. I grimaced and patted his shoulder then backed away. Adrian looked hurt then amazed as he looked up and saw Dimitri.

"I guess love for the once dead brings the dead back," he said having one of his insane and wise moments. I rolled my eyes and glared heavily at him. He got what I was trying to say and laughed.

Lissa was talking to Christian and Eddie about how soon the graduation would be and I shook my head thinking how bad I wanted to graduate, but Kirova would probably refuse. I looked up at Dimitri who was watching me, he grinned when he saw I was watching, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I need to talk to you," he told me and then glanced at the other people around us and said, "alone." It wasn't mean how he said it, but I knew he meant that it really needed to be alone.

I sighed and said "Lissa, I got to go talk to Dimitri about what were going to tell Kirova, I'm going to put my stuff in my dorm and I'll be back down soon," I smiled at her before I tugged Dimitri's arm in the way of my room.

He grinned, "Were going to your room?" he asked happily.

"I'm going to my room to put my stuff away, but you may come, if you'd like," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "I'd like to be wherever you are," he said.

"Okay, now what did you want to say?" I asked inquiringly.

His face grew pained and I looked at him more closely, concerned. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, now that your eighteen," he began, "I think that-"

I cut him off by kissing him as my peers stared. It was soft and gentle and I stopped before it became a passionate fiery of trying to take out clothes off. I smiled at the thought. He was smiling too and not to mention blushing deeply.

"Rose, that was not the way to let people know that we are together," he said warningly. I grabbed his hand.

"What better way is there than PDA?" I asked.

He laughed, "Well, maybe we should have told Headmistress first?" he asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged, nonchalantly.

He shook his head and squeezed my hand, "I love you, Roza," he told me.

I smiled and hugged him, "I love you too," I whispered as he opened the door to my dorm and I untangled my arms from the hug. The door was still open, but I didn't want my peers to start with the 'blood whore' nicknames again so I got out of the now co-ed room as fast as possible. Dimitri followed after me quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri and I had met up with the others on our way to Kirova's, but once they had found out where we were going they made up excuses and hurried away. I sighed, knowing it was going to truly as bad as they thought. Sensing then tension building up inside of me Dimitri spoke soft words that were definitely not appropriate for school, but made the tension come out of me pretty quickly.

Once in Kirova's office we asked to see her and the receptionist at the desk looked up at us looking thoughtful, she was a Moroi and had short blonde hair that made her look like a pixie what with her small body of 5"0 that we saw as she hurried to tell Kirova we were here.

We heard Kirova scream for her to bring us in. Everyone in the office looked at us a mischievous grin on each of their faces as they watched us cringe. Knowing that we were going to get the full power of her rage. I sighed, there was already enough gossip about me and now Dimitri that we definitely didn't need to add this to it.

My tension was rising again, but Dimitri looked nonchalant and calm not letting any of his emotions show as he followed the shaking receptionist to Kirova's room. She shut the door that made the room sound proof and took off on me.

"How dare you come back to this school after you left to look for a Strigoi," she glanced apologetically at Dimitri the looked back to me her rage spilling from her mouth, "How dare you abandon your duties and expect to come back here and graduate with your class? We let you off the first time you went away, but this, this stunt was too much," she huffed and puffed, but finally her rage was gone and she was staring at me.

"Headmistress, I'm sorry. This wasn't like last time, I checked myself out legally and went to look for Dimitri. I wouldn't have been a good guardian for Lissa or any other Moroi who wanted me, if I didn't do it. I was hurt. You have every right to be angry, but I wouldn't have done a thing differently. I love Dimitri," I whispered the last part about love knowing that Kirova needed to know, but not wanting her to scream again.

Kirova was still staring at me, but her look was one of the confused and startled, a look I had never seen on her before. "Well, Miss Hathaway, I believe that negates the other part of the talk I was supposed to have with you," she said.

I stared at her confused until she elaborated, "The queen suspected that you were having an affair with Adrian Ivashkov and she wanted me to have a talk with you about that, but now I can see that's not necessary."

I sighed and giggled, "Adrian smokes and drink and is just way too much of a smartass for my taste," I told her, "But I do know that the queen thinks that."

Kirova sighed too, "This is not good, not good at all," she said mostly to herself then looked at Dimitri.

"I need to talk to you, Guardian Belikov," she said sternly and then looked at me, "Alone," she added.

I glared at her and she glared back, "Fine Headmistress Kirova," I told her and went out to wait in the front room.

Ten minutes later Dimitri walked out of the room smiling brightly. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. His smile grew and he was genuinely pleased to see me. "Hello, my Roza," he said.

"Hi Dimitri," I paused then said, "What did Kirova want?"

"Well, I have all my guardian duties with the Princess back and," he paused and didn't finish, hurrying me out of the room.

As we stepped outside I said, "And?" a little irritated that he had stopped in midsentence.

Dimitri smiled, "And you are allowed back into the field training for the last three weeks, but this time fully since you missed five days and have to make up. Also you don't get the day off on Sunday only the night," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

I heard two whistles and a giggle and realized that Christian, Eddie, and Lissa were behind us. I tense and leaned back from our kiss, smiling I turned around. Dimitri was trying to cover his chuckling with coughing as I looked at Christian and Eddie.

Eddie was kind of glaring at Dimitri, probably thinking of Mason. I frowned because I had never been that into Mason and I had only dated him because Dimitri said we could never work what with the mentor and student thing going on. Christian looked genuinely surprised with his mouth hanging open his eyes darted from me to Dimitri and back again to me.

I laughed his expression was really funny and Lissa giggled silently, joy filling her as she realized how close me and Dimitri were as I leaned into him and held his hand tightly. "So," I said trying to break the now awkward silence.

Christian looked at me, "What the hell?" he asked.

"Well me and Dimitri are sort of," I tried to think of a phrase that wouldn't sound cheesy. 'In love,' no. 'Going out' no. 'an item' no. Ugh, why couldn't I think of a word?

Dimitri and Lissa sensed my hesitation because I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand and heard Lissa say, "They're together, get over it. Come on let's go," she told all of us.

I laughed and Dimitri smiled and kissed my cheek, leaving our group and muttering something about how he had to go on duty. I realized I was on duty too like Eddie. He was farther back so I took a position beside Lissa and smiled at her.

"Today's kind of exciting, don't you think?" she asked.

"Um, if you say so, Liss," I told her rolling my eyes.

She giggled, "I do, and it's time for lunch so you that's where were going in case you forgot."

I glared at her and pushed Christian, "Hey," he said offended, "I didn't do anything this time."

"Yea, but I can't push Lissa because I'd feel it repeated back to me," I told him simply and smiled.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Were going to the feeders," she told me.

"That's good, we wouldn't want any blood whore rumors spread about me," I told her jokingly as we walked into the cafeteria.

Right then was the time that Ralph and Jesse decided to walk up to us, I groaned. "You have got be kidding me," I told Lissa.

She laughed, "Nope," she said and popped her P.

I glared at her and as she and Christian paused I moved to a position guarding them from Ralph and Jesse, "Hey, Rose," Jesse said tauntingly, "I heard you got Guardian Belikov sucking your blood now."

"Jesse, for once in your life stop being jealous of what you can't have. Like me for example," I said and lead Christian and Lissa towards the feeders tossing my long brown hair over my shoulder.

A couple people in the room giggled others smiled, but some full on glared at me. I laughed knowing that they were jealous because I had gotten 'the god,' once Strigoi or not. I felt a bubble of enthusiasm and being proud rise in my chest. It felt good to be back.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to my room, my head spinning from all the question people had asked, it hurt to think about what had happened so most of the question I ignored or made up polite excuses as to why I couldn't respond usually having to do with Kirova. Since I was supposed to sleep in Christian's room I ran to mine to get my stuff. I found Dimitri lying on my bed, fast asleep. I giggled and walked up to him to kiss his cheek.

"Roza," he murmured quietly without opening his eyes. He reached out for me and tucked his arms around my body so I was forced to lie next to him, not that I minded it at all. I was just supposed to be packing for Christian's. I rolled over so I faced Dimitri.

"Hey, comrade," I whispered, "You know I'm not sleeping in this room tonight, right?" I asked.

He opened his eyes grinning, "Yes you are, Kirova said that since you and I were together and she was quite sure you were capable of taking care of Strigoi attacks, you got nights off."

I grinned at him and wiggled my cell phone out of my pocket. My face was approximately two inches from Dimitri's which is quite nerve-cracking so it took me a couple seconds to get to Christian's number. Once I found it I distractedly called him, he picked up on the third ring. "Hey Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, nothings wrong," I said as I was fully aware of Dimitri unbuttoning my shirt. I lost track of what I was saying.

"So? What is it?" Christian prompted sounding annoyed.

"Oh, yea, I'm not coming over. Kirova gave me nights off, thinks you can protect yourself from any attacks," I said even more distracted as I watched Dimitri unbutton his own shirt. He was so beautiful and handsome I lost my train of thought.

I heard Christian chuckle, "Sounds like your distracted, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I mumbled and flipped my phone shut.

Dimitri was laughing at my expression I presume as he laid down next to me, "Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded and started tracing the lines of his abs, "Just fine, can't believe Kirova is letting you share a room with me," I said.

"She's not," he said, "Your still a student, no matter how old. I am supposed to be telling you about the night thing and then I am supposed to leave." I noticed he put extra emphasis on the word 'supposed', it made me smile and look at his eyes.

He was watching my every movement with such intensity it scared me and excited me. He leaned in and let his lips touch mine and our kiss grew passionate with a slow gradual pace. When I came up for air, I looked at him curiously. He was so familiar, but so different. I loved him so much and I knew he returned the feeling. We went back to kissing and a little bit more.

I opened my eyes and my head was on Dimitri's chest as well as my hands. He was running his hands through my hair and his chest was steadily moving up and down. I sighed in a contented way. I started to trace the lines on Dimitri's stomach and he let out a little moan. I smiled, loving that I made him so happy.

"Good morning," I told him still tracing circles on his stomach. His breathing wasn't as steady and I felt a shiver run down him. I traced lower and lower until finally it was too low and I got higher, moans escaped his lips for a little while and when I got bored. I turned my head to look at him.

He was grinning, "Good morning, my love," he said rolling me off of him and then rolling on top of me.

"Isn't it though?" I asked in between our long romantic kissed.

"It is, my Roza, it is," he said, "Was last night to your satisfaction," he grinned ruefully as he kissed me again this time on my neck, leaving a grey mark. He should have looked embarrassed, but he just grinned.

"A little past my satisfaction," I murmured as he leaned in to kiss my lips hungrily.

The blinds were shut so I had no idea what time it was, my cell phone was on the floor along with my watch in the pile of our clothes so I had no idea what time it was, but surely it was time to get up.

"Roza, is something wrong?" Dimitri asked seeing how I was distracted.

"Well I would like to no what time it is," I told him smiling.

He laughed and looked at his wrist where there was a golden watch with a Russian flag engraved on it. "It's twenty till eight o' clock pm," he stated

"Shit," I said and slipped out from under Dimitri, fully naked, and ran to the closet. He was laughing at how flustered I was because I was supposed to be outside of Christian's door in now fifteen minutes. My clothes were on and I went to the bathroom, rinsed my face off, brushed my teeth, and put on makeup as Dimitri came up beside me and brushed his teeth then took out a hairbrush and ran it through my hair a few until all the tangles were out. Then, he brushed his as I got our coats. I threw his to him and we rushed out the door to Christian's dorm.

Christian rushed out as soon as he saw me and said, "Come on, I have to get to my first class early."

He walked away while Dimitri kissed my cheek and hurried off to his own duty. I ran to catch up with Christian. "Why aren't we waiting for Lissa?" I asked.

"She's already there, she got up at seven and then walked down there at seven thirty, what I'd like to know is where were you?" he asked.

Shit, "Sorry Christian, I kind of didn't set me alarm and Dimitri didn't wake me so I got up at fifteen minutes ago," I said quickly looking down.

"No sarcastic comments?" he asked.

I laughed, "Not yet, but keep your ears open and you might hear one," I remarked.

He shook his head, "Wait, now you get to share a room with your boyfriend at school?" he asked shocked that Kirova allowed it.

I grinned mischievously, "Who said I was allowed?" I asked.

He grinned, "Ah, so he's not sharing a room with you, Kirova would be pissed if I told her," he said.

"Well then don't even think about it," I said pushing his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived in Christian's first period class five minutes early and Lissa was there like he had said. I went up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi, Liss, why were you here so early, Christian said you got up at seven thirty."

"Well, I just wanted to practice a couple of things and what not," she said evasively and trying to block her feeling, but I could still tell she was anxious so I smiled at her and took her hand after telling Eddie to watch Christian and took Lissa outside the classroom.

"Liss, what's really going on?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I don't want to upset you, but it just doesn't make sense that Dimitri's alive, he's died twice," she said quietly. I winced when she said died, but other than that hid my feelings.

"And why did you wake up so early?" I asked her.

"Well, I wanted to look through books of Anna and St. Vladimir because I am thinking it has something to do with that because everything that goes wrong seems to have to do with you being shadow kissed or me having Spirit," she said quickly rushing her words together.

I looked at her stunned, "You think it's wrong he's back?" I asked looking away.

"No, no, that's not what I meant I mean anything that's weird, it's just," she put her hand on my shoulder and I felt her trying to apologize through her feelings.

I sighed, "It's alright, Liss, I think it has something to do with us too," I said.

"See, that's exactly what I mean," she said.

"But I am not saying it's a bad thing," I told her and then grabbed her hand again and pulled her back into the class before she was late. Once in the class Eddie rushed to her side then spoke to her quietly. When done, he backed up to the wall with me and we swiveled around searching our surroundings.

I had been told that Dimitri would be put in a quick course today with Alberta to see if his abilities had changed at all from the incident, so that meant that they both wouldn't be testing me, but there were still the other guardians. I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and I focused in on it.

I saw Stan and another guardian creeping silently towards our classroom from the window. Since there were other novices in the classroom I looked to them and pointed towards the front door so they could block attacks from there if it was two sided. Then I looked at Eddie to see he was getting himself and another novice towards the backdoor where I had seen Stan and the other guardian. I went over to the windows and just as Stan broke through one.

"Welcome back, Rose," he said smiling and lashing out at me with punches. I blocked them on the defensive and then sprung to offensive and started attacking him. I got him down to the floor and punched him in the face then took my fake stake and placed it over his heart.

I stood up and started to help the group by the back door and I got one other guardian down before all the guardians left. I smiled to myself, knowing we had done a good job while the teacher of the class rolled his eyes exasperated and went back to his lesson. I heard some of the Moroi tell us good job and other encouraging phrases and I kept on smiling, but still looking around the room in case the five guardians chose to come back.

When class got out I walked up to Christian who was holding hands with Lissa and followed them out the door. Eddie was being the far guard so I could talk to Lissa quickly.

"Liss, so if you find any information on what we talked about be sure to tell me because I truly want to know how this happened," I smiled at her and she smiled back as she let go of Christian's hand because he had his only class without Lissa next. Culinary Arts.

As Christian and I walked towards the class he whistled softly and I started talking to him, bringing up an earlier argument we had had.

"Christian, why did you have to take this annoying class? I know you wanted an easy A, but come on it's so boring," I told him.

Christian rolled his eyes, "It's not like your taking it so calm down," he replied.

"If I wasn't your guardian, I'd show you calm," I said under my breath as we walked into the classroom. He took a seat by himself rolling his eyes at me. When everyone had joined us I went back to searching the classroom and looking through the windows for any sign of a threat. The rest of the day went like this until we reached dinner.

Christian, Eddie, Lissa, and I all walked into the cafeteria smiling and laughing at a something Adrian had told us outside. All eyes turned to me as I walked across the room with them, on my guard again. Everything was silent in the usually loud cafeteria and I felt self-conscious of all the stares my classmates were giving me.

Lissa squeezed my hand then went to sit at our table with Eddie after they had gotten their food. I went with Christian and we got our food and then sat down to eat with them. Some people had gone back to eating other still stared. Christian would laugh every once in a while as a freshman would come up to me and asked why I had left. I would roll my eyes and say that it was personal.

That usually shooed them off, but one kid was too persistent, he came up and asked, "Hi, I would like to know why you left? Because y'know I've heard lots of rumors and stuff, but truly I don't think you'd run away to be a, well, a y'know," he paused then whispered, "Blood whore." I laughed outright, this freshman didn't really think I was a blood whore, but maybe half the senior class did. Well, just goes to show that some people have better judgment than others.

I looked the boy over: he had cute blonde hair and seemed to have a lot of energy. His eyes were an emerald-color and he was definitely a dhampir. I sighed, "That's not why, it was a personal choice to leave for reason that I should not say," I told him.

"Well what were you personal reasons?" he asked curious and not meaning to be rude.

I sighed again, "Well, they were personal so it doesn't involve you guys," I told him not rude, but putting a warning into my voice. Christian and Adrian started to laugh. I glared at Adrian who walked in.

"So it was you being a blood whore?" he asked with a smirk.

I grinded my teeth together, "Okay, it is none of your business why I left and it has nothing to do with being a blood whore, god damn it. Leave me the hell alone, I would like to eat," I yelled at him. He just stared at me confused as to why I freaked out while Eddie led him away.

When Eddie sat back down Adrian looked at me and said, "Good going, Little Dhampir, now they know you weren't trying to be a blood whore." He got up and walked away and I clenched my teeth and glared at my cold food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmm.... I have decided my new favorite word is LA! you know like LALALALLA. haha anyways thanks again I really wouldn't write these if I thought that you wouldn't read them. I was thinking about letting you know what books I like to read other than V.A. so here it goes:All Tamora Pierce books; House of Night; Meg Cabot books; I used to like Twilight; I am definitely in love with Maximum Ride; The Clique; Eragon and the sequels; Pendragon; Hollywood Secrets; Vampire Diaries; Braced 2 Bite; Harry Potter and you get the gist. I LOVVE reading and well am sorrt of a nerd, but at least I am a pretty nerd. Wait way too conceited. SORRy. **

The day ended without anymore excitement and I was thinking that everything was going to get back to normal so I went to Dimitri's after escorting Christian to his room. Well at least I tried to go to Dimitri's when I walked into the door, Alberta stood there looking at me and I sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time today.

"Hi Rosemarie," she told me, "What're you doing here so later?" she asked although it was only three in the morning –human time-.

"Hi, well I came to see if Dimitri wanted to train with me in the gym," I told her making it up as I went along.

She frowned at me and walked said, "You're not allowed in his room so you should call him on his cell phone, Rose."

"I'm not?" I asked confused.

"Of course not, just because your eighteen, it does not give you the right to go and sleep with your boyfriend who is a guardian," she told me strictly.

I blushed, "I wasn't going to sleep with him, Guardian Alberta," I said quietly.

"Well either way you should call-" she stopped and looked up to the stairs then waved at me and walked away. I looked behind me and saw Dimitri coming down the stairs.

He laughed because I was still blushing and took my hand, leading me outside, "What did Alberta say?" he asked while drawing circles on my hand with his thumb.

I blushed deeper and said, "Well she said that even though I'm eighteen it doesn't give me the right to go sleep with my boyfriend who's a guardian," I told him looking down.

He chuckled softly, "She did, did she?" he asked then added, "How'd she know you were coming up to sleep with me?"

"I wasn't," I told him following up the lie I had been telling to Alberta, "I was coming to get you to train with me in the gym," I finished.

"Ah, well then let's go," he said pulling me towards the gym.

When we got to the gym we sparred and I think we both got some heavy bruises, but around four o' clock we got tired and sat against the wall on the floor. I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. "I could get used to this," I told him taking the hand that wasn't touching my hair and tracing the lines on his palm.

"Well, you should because I am never going to leave again, I promise," he vowed. I opened my mouth, but only a yawn of tiredness came out.

He chuckled and I said, "I'm sorry, I'm so tired, but I will never leave you either."

He turned my head so I could look into his eyes. I saw a burning passion there, not one of sex, but one for his love of me. He loved me more than anyone else. It was probably because he had no one else that loved him like I did. No one else that could understand him and make him feel the way I did. I think he saw the same thing in my eyes, but I couldn't be sure as he moved forward to let his lips touch mine. I sighed in contentment.

I felt him smile against my mouth and I shut my eyes, leaning into his kiss. Out of the corner of my mind that was always in guardian mode I heard a door open and someone clear their throat so I jumped up. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'Someone caught us.' I looked to see who it was and saw my mother.

I felt Dimitri standing next to me and I felt like I was in a movie, you know the ones where the high school girl gets caught making out with her older boyfriend and her mom freaks out, but my mom wasn't them most caring mom there was and my 'older boyfriend' was a guardian who worked with her and most of all I wasn't exactly a high school girl, I was of legal age.

My mother looked pissed, in the bight light of the gym you could see her face red with anger and her mouth in straight line and her eyes, her eyes were wide and glaring at Dimitri.

"Mom," I said warningly, "This is not the time to start being motherly."

Her eyes flashed to me and she looked me over then said, "But I am your mother and I just caught you making out with your mentor."

I winced that did sound pretty bad, "Well," I wasn't sure what to say, "Well, we've told Kirova that we were seeing each other and…" my words trailed off.

"It's Headmistress Kirova," my mother said, "And I don't care who you told, you forgot to mention it to me and I am here for the rest of your training because I have heard that Mr. Ivashkov is in need of a more capable guardian."

I stared at her confused then it came to me, "Adrian," I said as if it was an explanation.

"Yes," she said coldly then glared at Dimitri again.

"Guardian Belikov," she said curtly then turned and walked out the door.

As the door shut Dimitri said, "Guardian Hathaway."

I laughed and said, "So brave, comrade, so brave."

"Do not call me comrade, Rose," he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, shouldn't we be getting back to a room of sorts?" I asked.

"Well, I am pretty sure Alberta has my entrance watched so I think we'll have to part until morning," he said.

"Why the hell can't people mind their own business?" I mumbled and pecked him on the lips before turning around and walking out of the room like my mother.

I heard Dimitri chuckle to himself and then I felt the cool air rush my face. It felt so good to be in the sun. My head ached though and I knew that I would have to get to bed before Alberta came looking for me so I rushed to my room and lay down on my bed falling asleep before my head hit the pillow. I slept with bad dreams of fog coming over me and engulfing me so I could never see a thing again.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up from my terrible nightmare with a scream and tried to sit up. I guess I had been tossing and turning so much that I was tangled in the sheets and I tried to untangle myself. Since the drapes were closed I could barely see, even with my incredible eyes sight, but I heard something hit the ground and make a THUMP. I froze.

Not knowing what it was I asked in a steely, cold voice, "Who is it?"

"Dimitri, my love," came a voice ten feet away.

I giggled, "Can you untangle me, I'm stuck," I told him.

He laughed, "How did you get tangled in the first place Rose," he asked as he walked towards me. The light was getting better as my eyes adjusted so I could see a hint of irritation on his face.

I looked at him, "I kind of had a bad dream so I tossed and turned and well you know what happened," I said sheepishly.

The irritation went away and his concern shined threw as he helped me untangle myself from the sheets. "Roza, I'm sorry," he said gently and kissed the back of my neck where my Molnija marks were.

"It's not your fault I have crappy dreams, but thinking about that… where's Lissa?" I asked.

He smiled, "Your guess is better than mine, it's still light outside," he told me.

I closed my eyes and got in touch with Lissa's feelings, slipping into her mind. She was asleep, calm and breathing deeply with a slight smile on her face. She was having a lesson with Adrian and I let of a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding in and slipped back out of her body and leaned on Dimitri.

"Is she alright?" he asked still concerned.

"She's fine, so it was probably just a normal nightmare," I took his hand put my lips onto it then stood up and walked over to the light switch. Blinking a few times to get used to it I walked over to my closet and got dressed. When done, I went back to Dimitri and lay on the bed next to him. Just being in his presence was intoxicating and wherever our skin met mine tingled.

I felt Lissa use magic in her dreams and the darkness that came with it. I focused so hard on not wanting it to come and it disappeared. I frowned there was something I should be doing. Jesse was still a bad person and he needed to be taken down, but how could I get to him.

I sat up, tense and glaring at the wall, Dimitri sensed my change in mood and he looked at me questioningly. "Jesse should be hurt," I told him sternly.

He looked at me still questioningly and then recognition donned on his face, "Rose," he said warningly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off and stood up walking towards the door, he got there before me and pleaded, "Rose, don't."

"But, I still don't think he should have been allowed to do that to Lissa and get away without being as hurt as she was, it's just not right, not fair," I told him trying to push him out of the way.

He stood his ground and I didn't want to him hurt him, but Jesse deserved to be hurt. "Let me leave," I growled at him.

"No, Rose, go back to bed and relax. Jesse has learned his lesson along with all the other boys not to do that again," he told me sternly.

"But he just can't do that," I yelled pushing Dimitri harder.

"Rose," he said grabbing my upper arms with his hands and then steering me back to the bed, "this is not the time, calm down."

My anger vanished and I collapsed onto the bed and curled into a ball suddenly very tired. My emotions were calm, but I was confused. I didn't understand why every time Lissa used magic, I became angry and mad.

Dimitri lay down beside me again and took me in his arms, telling me that everything was all right. At some point I went back to sleep and had the same dream where a gray fog engulfed me and covered me, making it hard to breathe. I flew my hands through it trying to make it go away, but it didn't change.

I felt someone shaking me awake, "Roza, Roza," I heard Dimitri whisper in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I asked.

"It's seven-forty-five in the morning, time to go get Christian if you don't want to be late. Since I was already dressed I grabbed Dimitri's hand and ran out the door. He laughed and followed.

"Rose, you were tossing and turning in your sleep, did you have another nightmare?" he asked quietly as we walked to Christian's dorm.

"Yes," I said looking down at my feet, it had rained last night, so my boots were covered in wet from the grass as we arrived at Christian's dorm.

He wasn't there like he was yesterday, but I saw him walking down the stairs and towards the door. Dimitri kissed my cheek and hurried off to his duties while I met up with Christian. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, Rose, you're here nice and early," he said.

I laughed, "Looks like it, do you think Lissa is still looking at books?" I asked.

"Probably. I kind of broke my cell phone on accident yesterday," he said sheepishly.

"Oh well that's smooth now how am I supposed to get a hold of you?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"Jeesh, I'll get a new one, Rose, calm down. Woke up on the wrong side of Dimitri, did you?" he asked chuckling.

I glared at him, "Actually Dimitri didn't come over until late last night and I sort of had some bad dreams so I am not in the mood to be happy," I told him.

"I get it, today is not going to be a good day for you Rose," he told me smiling and it wasn't.

The day sucked, I failed attacking Dimitri in one of field experience courses, I got in a fight with Lissa, I had bruises all over my back from getting slammed up against a wall by Stan, and Adrian tried to use compulsion on me.

When I was with Adrian this is how it went.

"Hey Adrian," I said as he walked up the hallway where the boy's restrooms were and where Christian currently was. I was leaning against the wall on right outside the door and Adrian stopped and leaned against it, taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"You know your in the school, it's against the rules to do that," I pointed out.

"I'm above the rules, Little Dhampir," he told me smiling. He didn't smell of alcohol or cigarettes and I wondered why.

"So were you practicing magic with Liss?" I asked.

"Yes, we were practicing using compulsion on each other in dreams last night and most of today," he told me.

"Ah, that's what I felt," I murmured.

"What do you mean, Little Dhampir?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Could you please put that cigarette out?" I asked looking pointedly at his hand. He shrugged and dropped it on the ground stepping on it.

"So Little Dhampir, would you like to kiss me?" he asked staring into my eyes.

I froze and looked at him suddenly having a burning passion to kiss him, "Yes, yes, yes," I whispered leaning closer to him and closer.

Christian chose this time to walk out of the bathroom and yell, "What the hell do you think your doing?" I snapped out of it just like that and pushed Adrian away from me. He fell on his butt and stood up slowly a smile on his face.

Christian was still ranting on about how I was supposed to be Dimitri's girlfriend as we walked away, but I wanted to turn around and punch Adrian in the face. Why the hell would he choose now to use compulsion to get me to kiss him? I finally stopped Christian's rambling by yelling, "It was compulsion, damn it Christian."

Christian turned and looked at me, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. I really don't like Adrian. I am in love with Dimitri. Now would you shut up about it? You're giving me a headache," I told him.

He nodded and looked like he went into deep thought. The rest of the day went by crappy thing after crappy thing when finally Lissa came up to me.

"Hey, Liss," I told her rubbing my temples, still having a major headache.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed. What about you?" I asked.

"Well I am fine actually more than fine. I found a case similar to Dimitri's but it has nothing to do with us," she said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded.

**Okay so yea I might not be able to write tomorrow cuz I am going to break feast with Katie and Teresa and then maybe MAYBE hanging out with Finkelman, but keep suggestions coming and any feedback you want to add. Sorry if this one isn't as good as the others I wrote it at like 11 o' clock at night. Gimme a break, but in the next chapter were going to learn about DIMITRI and how he came back. I hope you like it. ANY SUGGESTIONS feel free to message. :D thanks for reading have a BEAUTIFUL DAY my lovelies. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I didn't get to hang with Finkelman, but I did get around to writing this story. I don't think this one if HALF as good as any of the others because I didnt know how to detail it well and I have this major headache, funny enough. Anyways, I love writing for you guys, but I need suggestions MUAHA. Review, review and I hope you guys think what I did with the Dimitri thing is cool. :D Thanks bunches. I am going to put a disclaimer on this one :DDD **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Vampire Academy, Rachel Mead does -or at least I think that's how you spell her name- but anyways I do own the way I make the stories, but Idcc if you copppy cuz copying is a form of flattery. 3 love you all. **

Staring at Lissa questioningly, she shook her head and went to sit down at her desk. I knew I would have to wait until after class, but I don't get why she couldn't have told me. I stood at the back of the room, barely paying attention to my surrounding so it wasn't very shocking that I wasn't ready as Dimitri, Alberta, and Stan broke into the room.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself as Dimitri came over and started to spar with me. I tried my best to spar well, but I had something else on my mind and that mind-blowing headache. While Dimitri and I sparred I lost my footing and tripped falling to the floor and hitting me head so everything went black.

I heard murmuring and whispers that sounded like they were underwater. It was a sort of gurgling sound. I felt heat on my hand as if someone was holding it. I opened my eyes so I could see where I was and what was going on. Dimitri sat beside me, holding my hand.

"Hey comrade," I croaked, my voice was groggy and I still had a mind-blowing headache.

He looked at me and smiled, "Roza, roza, you scared me. I'm so sorry," he said looking away from my eyes.

"Hey, no worries, I'm fine I just have this super bad headache that I've had for three days and I have something to tell you" I told him, my voice less groggy.

"Why didn't you tell me about your headache?" he asked forgetting about the, me wanting to tell him something.

"Well, I thought it was just stress, but now I am not sure what it is," I said.

"Excuse me, Guardian Belikov, but I need to my Miss Hathaway," a nurse I didn't know said.

Dimitri grimaced and squeezed my hand, getting up to stand at the end of the bed, "Rose, you'll tell me everything when they let you out, no holding back, all right?" he asked.

"Yes, comrade," I said as the nurse listened to my pulse. It was speeding probably from close contact with Dimitri and her surprised face said as much.

"Calm down, Miss Hathaway," she told me.

I giggled, "Sorry," I apologized.

She smiled, "It's all right," she took her hand from my wrist and walked out the door.

The doctor came in and asked, "Back so soon, Rose?"

I laughed, "I guess so. Hey can you do anything for this mind-blowing pain I have in my head?" I asked.

"More headaches?" he asked.

"Yea, but these aren't as bad as those," I said recalling the feeling of my head about to explode.

"Well, then it might just be a stress headache, we all know you've had a little too much of it," he told me smiling.

I laughed again, "Well, yea sort of. Can I have Tylenol?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Rose," he said and left the room.

I smiled as I saw Lissa walk into the room, "Rose is there anything I can do?" she asked concerned.

"Well you could start by telling me how Dimitri's here," I said.

"Oh that, well I was reading and I found this story," she said sitting next to me.

"And?" I asked as the doctor came back in and handed me water and Tylenol then walked back out.

"And there was this story about how if a Strigoi wants to commit suicide and our killed because they want to be killed, which is extremely rare that they come back, but then again I am not sure if Dimitri wanted to commit suicide so I don't kn-" I cut her off.

"Oh my god, that's it," I yelled jumping up from the bed.

"What's it, Rose?" asked the doctor concerned as he walked back in the door.

"Never mind, can I have a few more minutes with Lissa?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and left the room again.

Once he was gone I told Lissa the story about what had led to Dimitri's second death. She gasped only a few times because I left out the pain and horribleness of it, but she got the picture.

"Why do you think he didn't like being Strigoi?" Lissa asked when I had finished.

"He never said, but now we know how," I told her.

She smiled, "That's so amazing," she said wistfully, "Maybe other will start to change like this too," she added.

"Yea, maybe Liss, but do you think you could heal me?" I asked thinking about my awful headache, "I have this terrible headache and all these bruises from falling," I explained.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that was what I had come in her to do," she said and grabbed my hand. All pain went away including my headache and I breathed a sigh of relief, but there was a darkness creeping into her mind and I focused on not wanting it there and it went away, but not exactly without price.

The doctor walked back in at that moment, and I got out of bed heading towards the door with Lissa. "Where do you think you going?" he asked.

"With Lissa, I'm all better," I told him agitated that he would try to stop me when it was obvious that I was better.

"Well your not allowed to leave until I release you so go back to your bed," he said sternly.

"And what if I don't?" I asked turning to him.

"I will be forced to tell Headmistress Kirova and they might pull you fully out of the field experience," he said.

"Fine," I screamed at him and walked back to the hospital bed. I sat down and glared at him as he looked at me utterly confused.

"Rose, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all," I said in a false sweet voice.

"Okay, well then let me check you out and then you can go with Princess Dragomir," he said.

"Fine," I said letting him look me over although I was positive Lissa had fixed me.

When he let me go I left without a word and went to Dimitri's dorm because Lissa had left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I would like to say a special thanks to vampfreak290/Alice. You've given me great ideas that I have stemmed in this reading so I hope you like it. Then, secondly I'd like anyone who is okay with cursing and likes my writing to -if they want- PM or review this saying that they want me to email them my story -obviously email required in the message- Now I am going to stop blabbing and let you read. **

By the time I arrived at Dimitri's dorm my headache had come back, and when I saw Alberta standing at the front door she said, "Hey Rose, I hope your coming to see your mother because like I said earlier, you're not allowed in Dimitri's dorm."

I groaned, "Guardian Alberta, I have this major headache and I have to tell Dimitri something its super important. I promise I won't be long," I pleaded.

She looked me over and realized that I wasn't in any mood to 'play around' with Dimitri and let me in. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Dimiti's door. Dimitri opened it and when he saw me, he looked shocked. "Hello Rose," he said coolly.

I pushed open the door and walked into the room, sitting on the end of his bed, he shut the door and walked over to me and sat down. "Rose?" he asked.

"Dimitri, I might possibly know how you're alive," I said looking up at him while my headache pounded on.

"Go on," he said, voice all business.

"Well, Lissa told me that she was readiong about what happened and found something that said that Strigoi who commit suicide can come back," I said slowly letting him process the information.

"Then why haven't other Strigoi come back?" he asked.

"Think about it, you were Strigoi. How many Strigoi want to die?" I asked him.

He sighed, "The only reason I wanted to die is because I wanted to kill you and anyone else," he said.

"Well, Lissa and I think it has something to do with me being shadow kissed," I explained.

"That might do it," he said deep in thought.

"Yea and one more thing," I told him sheepishly.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Well, I have been having these terrible headaches, but not as bad the ones with ghosts, but still pretty bad. Lissa can heal them, but they don't stay healed," I said wanting to tell him about my dreams, but if they really were just dreams then it would be foolish of me.

"It's probably just stress, try to relax and maybe it will go away," he said absently because he was still thinking about how me being 'shadow kissed' could help bring him back to life by making him want to commit suicide. Wow, that sounded complicated.

I stood up and he looked at me, I smiled at him and kissed his lips then said my goodbyes and walked out the door. I needed to find out what was suffocating me in my dreams, I was so tired and I felt like I hadn't had sleep in the longest time.

As I walked back to my dorm I realized it was getting late -early for humans- and decided to go to sleep. My dreams were still hazy and still suffocating, but I heard voices of people, well they weren't really people they were the dead. They spoke of a terrible tragedy that was going to happen, but the weirdest part was they seemed happy about it. That it would somehow let all of their souls move on.

I woke up shaking and breathing hard, my clothes soaked through with sweat and I looked around my room. No one was there, but my headache burned my head making it numb. I lay back down and massaged my temples, but nothing worked. I lay there for a while thinking about how I needed to find out what tragedy was going to happen that would make ghosts happy.

Finally, I got up and got dressed it was around seven o' clock at night and I wanted to get up and do something so I got ready for my day and stomped over to Christian's dorm. I walked into the dorm and straight up the stairs without a single person asking me a question. I slipped into Christian's room after picking his lock and lay down on the floor beside his bed.

I closed my eyes and counted to five hundred and fifty seven before I heard Christian yelp and jump up from his bed. "What the hell, Rose?" he yelled.

I rubbed my temples his noises were not making my headache better, "I was bored," I said simply.

"Oh, you were bored, so you decided to sneak into my room at god knows what hour?" he asked exasperated.

"Just being your guardian," I said shrugging my shoulders and walking out of the room so he could dress in privacy. I stood there watching my surroundings and thought about the last time I had seen Lissa. She had come to walk with me back to my dorm and then had disappeared. I wondered where she had gone and why she had left when Christian finally stomped out of his room, still pissed.

"Let's go," he said and walked away without waiting for me. I smothered my giggles at his cheerfulness or lack there of as I followed him down the steps.

As we walked out the door it was seven forty-five and we had time to spare so we walked slower than we normally would have. "Why did you wake up so early?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said not wanting to explain my dreams, "Headache I guess."

He nodded, believing me and that was the extent of our talking. Christian and I got along sometimes, but we still didn't fully like each other. As we walked into the classroom, I followed Christian up to Lissa.

"Liss, where'd you go yesterday?" I asked curious.

"Oh," she said looking down, "Well, just to walk around, I guess," she said. It was such a flat out lie that I stared at her shocked. I could tell that she was lying from the bond, but she was keeping it hidden about why and where she was.

I tried unsuccessfully to break through her defenses all through the morning classes. There were no attacks from guardians posing as Strigoi and by the time lunch ruled around I was in a fight with Lissa.

"Why won't you tell me?" I yelled at her exasperated.

"Because I don't want to," she said lying again.

"Lissa, I can tell when you lie," I told her and she grimaced although she already knew it, she liked to see if she could test our bond sometimes.

"It's not like I'm in danger, I just don't always need you knowing what I'm doing," she said quietly looking down at her food.

"If it's just something you don't need me to know than what if I want to know?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want you to and it's my life. Stop trying to help me with everything," she yelled. I cringed as if she had slapped me, what was she doing that was so important for her to keep a secret, I asked myself over and over for the rest of the day.

**Okay well I said I would stop blabbing and let you read, but now your done so you can listen again. I hope you liked it and I wanted to thank everyone who read it even if you didn't like it. I like thinking that other people have commentary on what I write. Also another special thanks for this chapter to my friends Sara, Sophia, and Patches who support me in writing -Sara is actually an aspiring author and she.s amazing at it too- Oh and be sure to check my profile I am putting poetry up. **


End file.
